Children, it would seem, have the imaginative capacity to create playthings from the most mundane objects. Likewise, at times it would seem that they have a limitless capacity to learn. As a result, both toy makers and educators have tried to capitalize on these capabilities for a variety of reasons.
The present invention also seeks to use children's capacities for imagination and learning by providing them with a structure which can be transformed into a variety of playthings, such as a truck, car, fire engine, boat, airplane, hospital, school, puppet theater, or even a maze. The present invention can also be used as a three dimensional chalkboard, of sorts, by providing a surface which can be used for coloring, decorating, and writing, among other things.
Accordingly it is a general object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive toy, the entertainment value of which is limited only by a child's imagination. It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy which presents opportunities for artistic expression. It is further object of the present invention to provide a medium for learning and practicing fundamental skills, such as reading, handwriting, arithmetic, color recognition, and musical scales, among other things. It is another object of the present invention to provide a useful device for storing toys, clothing, etc., when desired. These together with other objects and features, which will be in part apparent and in part pointed out, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully described and claimed hereinafter.